A Broken Soul finds the Host Club
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: Follow the story of a girl with a broken soul. She's had no family, growing up in an orphanage and going through cancer at age ten. All by herself. Can the Host Club get her to open up and get her to be who she really is? Rated T just to be sure XD
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of the Ouran Academy and sighed. My caretaker, Mrs. Wang, stood behind me and shoving me forward.

"I'm not letting a little brat like you waste my day. Hurry up and get inside so I can leave." the older woman snapped. As you can see, Mrs. Wang wasn't a very nice person.

"I'm freaking going." I grumbled and gripped my guitar and backpack tighter in my hands.

A slap to the back of my head was what I felt next.

"You will not speak to me that way. I have the authority to throw you out of my home, remember." she hissed at me.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled and moved faster. As soon as I reached the doors, Mrs. Wang gave me a once then grunted.

"Well I guess there isn't nothing we can do about your ugly appearance."

She's just the nicest woman ever huh?

"Oh thank you so much, Mrs. Wang. I didn't know you had a nice bone in your body." I said and smirked a little. Now if she was a cartoon character, steam would be pouring out of her ears right now.

"Why you little-"

"See ya." I called then ran into the school. I heard her barking at me from behind me but all I did was laugh.

* * *

It was my spare class right now, which was thankfully the last class of the day, and I was exhausted. I can't believe I wanted to go to this school! It was full of girly girls fawning over all guys. It was making me sick. Well at least I had an art class today I thought as I wondered the school to find a room to practice my guitar in.

I was walking farther down these huge hallways when I came to a music room.

"Thank god," I muttered quietly and then pushed the door open. A shower of red rose petals flew at me and then I heard a choirs of voices say something but I didn't hear over me swatting the rose petals away.

"Oh I see we have a new guest. Welcome my princess." said a blonde guy. He had violet eyes, which was pretty interesting I'll admit, and I saw he had his hand extended to me.

"And you are?" I asked in a bored tone and didn't take his hand.

He slowly took his hand back, "I'm Tamaki and this is the Host Club. Welcome, my prin-"

"Call me princess one more time and see where it gets you." I hissed and glared at him. He jumped about a foot in the air and backed away.

"I-I'm sorry." he said.

"May I ask who you are?" asked a guy with black hair and glasses.

"Its Kazuko." I said shortly and looked at the rest of the group. I saw two twins, who looked utterly bored by being here. A guy with a little boy on his shoulders and another boy who has a feminine aura about him.

"My name is Kyoya. I'm the vice president of this club. May I ask why you're here?"

"I was looking for a quiet place to play my guitar." I told him and held up my case.

"Are you any good?" asked one of the twins.

"Very." I said confidently and smiled.

"Would you mind playing us something, Kazuko?" asked the little boy. My heart kinda melted at the sight of him and I nodded. I had a soft spot for little kids.

"Sure," I said then put my guitar on. I tested the strings quick before I started to play. I played a song from Taylor Swift that I heard. It was called Safe and Sound. It was a slow and beautiful song and I sang the words quietly. Once I finished the song, I looked up to see everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That was amazing." said the little boy.

"Well thank you." I told him smiling.

"Were did you learn to play?" questioned the boy with the feminine aura.

"I taught myself."

"Cool." he replied.

"I'm sorry but do you happen to be Kazuko Hosukai?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes...what's it to you?" I replied cautiously.

"Well you just seem to have an interesting background, being as your-"

"Don't you say another word," I growled at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Yes you did. Don't say anymore got it?" I snapped. Everyone was looking at me strangely and I just glared at them. These morons don't need to know anything about me. No one does.

"Aww we're sorry Kazu-chan. We didn't mean to make you upset. Kyo-chan won't say anymore ok?" the little boy spoke and smiled up at me.

"Ok thank you. Well I see you are all busy so I guess I'll find another room." I said and was about to talk about but felt a hand on my wrist.

"Don't go, Kazu-chan." it was the young boy.

"Yes I'm sure we could use your musical talent somehow," Kyoya stared then looked down at his notebook and started to write things down.

"I'm not sure-"

"You should stay, really. And if you'd like, I'm sure we could pay you somehow. Right, Kyoya?" said Tamaki.

"Yes that seems reasonable." he agreed.

"So what do you say, Kazuko? Want to be our musician for the Host Club?" Tamaki asked once more. Tamaki and the young boy seemed like they really wanted me here and the others didn't seem to care much. I really didn't want to join. I mean who wants to play music for a club I don't even know anything about! But the little ones face...

"Fine, I guess I could." I gave in. Tamaki and the little one jumped up in the air smiling.

"Kazu-chan, can you play another song?"

"Sure but I think it would be a good thing to know everyone's names first." I said and looked down at him.

"I'm Mitskuni but you can call me Honey. And this is Takashi but everyone calls him Mori." Honey said and pointed to the guy who was holding him earlier.

"Hey." he grunted.

"That's Hikaru and Kaoru." he pointed to the respected twin.

"And that's Haruhi." and pointed to the last boy. Hmm, that sounds like a girls name, but I really can't judge, I thought as I looked at him. My name sounds like a dudes name.

"Nice to meet you all." I said stiffly. Sure Honey was adorable and I had a soft spot for him but I couldn't stand being in this room any longer. Everyone was staring at me and I was getting antsy.

"Kazuko, come with me and I can show you a place where you can play without disturbing anyone." Kyoya spoke up and walked away. With a scowl on my face, I followed and saw a chair in the corner of the room.

"Thanks," I muttered and sat down.

"Your welcome. You will be required to play softer, soothing-"

"I will play what every the heck I want thanks. If you don't like it, then I'll just leave." I snapped, "and don't worry, I'll play everything none classical ok?" I added and smirked. Kyoya just looked stunned at my attitude and left.

"Stupid, nosey idiot." I muttered then pulled my long black hair back into a low ponytail. I started to play another song. It was a slow, beautiful country song. It was called When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krause. I always loved this song. It was an adorable love song. I sang softy and did for the rest of the period.

* * *

The final bell rang and the girls were now leaving (finally found out what the club was about. Stupidest thing I've ever heard!). The boys were just cleaning things up when the twins got a evil smile on their lips.

"Hey boss," they said in unison,"we're going to do the firefighter theme next week, right?"

"Yes why?" Tamaki asked.

"I bet Haruhi would look really cute as a firefighter." said Hikaru...or maybe it was Kaoru. Couldn't quite tell.

Tamaki got a dreamy look on his face then but he shook it off and glared at the twins.

"How dare you speak of my little Haruhi that way!"

"Look Hikaru, he was thinking about it. What a pervert." muttered Kaoru. So it was Hikaru that spoke. Gotta remember that!

"I did not! I would never think about her like that! I'm not a pervert!" he screamed and then the twins giggled as they ran away from Tamaki.

"Guy, you do realize I'm right here and can hear everything your saying right?" Haruhi growled. I chuckled and continued to put my guitar away when a thought came to mind and I felt my sapphire blue eyes widen.

Did Tamaki said her?

"Wait a minute here!" I shouted. Tamaki and this twins stopped and everyone was looking at me. Looking at Tamaki, I asked,

"Did you said her? Is Haruhi a girl?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I noticed I didn't really explain and talk about this story the first chapter lol sorry bout that :/ And I'd like to clear one thing up first, Kazuko is not ten years old. I'm sorry if anyone thought that. I will explain things later because everytyhing isn't always explained in the first chapter right? I'm really sorry if anyone was confused. Kazuko is the same age as Haruhi and the twins just so everything is clear. Ok I think that is all so please enojy this next chapter and sorry again for any confusion. **

"Is Haruhi a girl?" I asked. Every face in the room went into shock.

"Haruhi? A girl? No, why would you think that?!" asked Tamaki nervously. I already got my answer with his nervousness.

"Care to explain why she is the only girl in an all boy Host Club?" I questioned.

"I came here by accident one day and broke this stupid vase. It was really expensive so to repay what I owe for breaking the vase, I act as Host until my debt is paid off." Haruhi explained. I nodded. Makes sense, she kinda looks like a boy. Perfect way to hide the secret.

"You do realize that you have to keep Haruhi's gender a secret, right?" I heard Kyoya speak.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"I do have your file remember...and everything about you on it." Kyoya said and a sly smirk crawled onto his lips. I glared at him and growled. Damn bastard had me cornered.

"You are a jerk." I hissed.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. Trust me, Kazuko." I just rolled my eyes and pulled my backpack on my shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." I muttered then ran out of the room.

Stupid Kyoya! Stupid club, stupid everything!

With my anger high, I walked very fast home and I'm sure I scared quite a few people along the way with my facial expressions. I reached the orphanage soon and then all my anger left me. Worry and stress filled it's place. I really hated to face Mrs. Wang. Sucking it up, I walked into the building and was soon three little girls came running at me.

"Kazu, Kazu!" they shouted.

"Haha, hello everyone. Settle down, your going to make Mrs. Wang even more stressed." I laughed but the little hoard around me didn't seem to have heard me.

"Kazu, did you have a good day at school?" asked little five year old Sumi.

"Did you make any friends?" asked Sumi's twin Risa.

"I bet she just stared at all the cute boys the whole day," teased twelve year old Aya. Turning to face her, I just laughed.

"Oh you got me. That's all I did." I laughed and smiled at her.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she exclaimed and laughed. I giggled at her and then I heard another set of little foot steps. Looking up, I sighed and smiled. Little Kenji -age four- was walking down the hallway when he saw me. A cute little grin spread on his lips and he came running as fast as he could.

"Kazzy, Kazzy." he cried and I went down on one knee. Opening my arms, he jumped at me and wrapped his arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"How are you buddie?" I asked him.

"Good. A mommy and daddy came to see me today." he stated.

"Really? That is fantastic, Kenji. I'm sure they loved you."

"They seemed really nice." he said.

"I bet they'll be coming back to see your cute little face again." I joked then pinched his cheeks. He giggled at me then tapped my nose.  
He scurried off, signaling a game of tag had started. Risa and Sumi laughed and ran after him, not wanting to be it.

"Well looks like I'm it again," I chuckled and looked at Aya, "because I know for sure you won't be it."

"Nope," she said, popping the "p". Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her emerald eyes sparkled, like they had just been told a fasinating story.

"Alright well go run off like the others. I need to put my guitar away and then we'll play for a bit before supper ok?" I told her.

"OK...will you play something tonight?" she asked, hopeful.

"Sure," I said.

"Oh thank you, Kazuko." she said then hugged me around the waist before running off. I grinned and shook my head. It's insane how such amazing kids were just thrown away, I thought as I got into my room.

It wasn't anything special. There was no fancy paint on the wall, just white, and two single bed where placed along the walls of the room, since I shared a room with Aya. One dresser was also in the room and a small desk. Can't really expect much more from an orphanage can you?

I set my guitar onto my bed when I heard the door open. Turning, I saw it was Mrs. Wang and she didn't look pleased. AT ALL.

"What are you doing home so late?" she demanded, greying hairs falling from the messy bun her hair had been put into. Mrs. Wang was about in her late thirties but with the attitude and personality of a seventy year old woman.

"I had some homework I needed to finish," I lied.

"Yeah right...well whatever. I need you to feed the little things, so hurry up." she said and then left. I rolled my eyes. Looks like a game of tag is out of the question. Following her out, I made my to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Risa and Sumi were chasing each other around the kitchen while Aya was sitting quietly at the table and Kenji was trying to get into a chair.

"Risa, Sumi, stop running. Aya, help Kenji and everyone, sit at the table please." I shouted and everyone stopped. My commands were completed silently and perfectly without complaining.

"Thank you. Now, I'll try to make us something for supper ok? Just sit quietly and it will be ready in no time." I told them and they nodded. I turned to look into the fridge and saw we really had no food. Taking a look in the cupboard, I saw we only had about two small packages of instant ramen noodle soup. I reminded myself that I needed to go shopping before work.

"Does ramen noodles sound ok?" I asked. A tiny choirs of 'yes' was what I heard. I pulled a pot out and filled it with water. Placing it on the stove, I let it sit so it could boil.

"Kazuko, you never answered our questions earlier." voiced Risa.

"Could you tell us what happened?" finished Sumi.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"How was it?" -Risa

"Did you make friends?" -Sumi

"Any cute boys?" -Aya.

"Kazzy, are the people nice?" -Kenji.

"It was ok. Not yet I haven't. Aya, stop thinking about boys but no there wasn't too many. Kenji, some of the people are nice, other not so much." I answered in one breath. My mind immediately went to Kyoya at my last statement and I glared at nothing. Stupid asshole.

"Kazuko, the water is boiling!" shouted Aya.

I spun around and turned the water down. Since the water was hot enough now, I put the packages into the water and stirred the soup. I added some salt to add more flavor and stirred some more. Soon the soup was finally done. I  
grabbed four bowls from another cupboard and poured soup in each. I grabbed two bowls and put one in front of Risa and Sumi. Next I got Kenji and Aya and smiled as everyone dug in.

"Thank you, Kazuko," all four children said in unison.

"Your welcome. Now eat up so Mrs. Wang doesn't get upset," I said and sat in the last chair at the table. The kids were munching happily when Aya looked up from her soup.

"Kazu, aren't you eating?" she questioned.

"It's alright, Aya. I had a lot at lunch today," I told her. That was a lie. I really didn't eat much at all.

"Are you sure? I can give you-"

"Aya, I promise you, I'm perfectly fine. Now eat up." you need it more than me, I thought. Seeing there was no point in arguing, she continued to eat her soup. Everyone finished quickly and soon, I was guiding the little ones to Risa, Sumi and Kenji's bedroom.

"Are you going to play for us?" asked Risa and Sumi in unison.

"Yes I am," I smiled down at them.

"Yay!" they cried then hopped onto the bed they shared. Kenji climbed onto his bed and then Aya sat beside me.

I cleared my throat and looked at them in a joking manor, "is there any requests tonight little ones?" I asked in a deep, manly voice. This caused them to giggle and I grinned.

"Can you play something pretty?" Risa and Sumi asked.

"What about a song that is like us?" Aya voiced.

"Can you play us lullaby?" Kenji asked.

"Well I think I have the perfect song in mind for everyone." I stated and grinned again. I stared to strum and sing softly.

**Little boy, six years old**  
**A little to used to being alone**  
**Another new mom and dad**  
**Another school another house that'll never be home**  
**When people ask him how he likes this place,**  
**He looks up at them with a smile upon his face.**

**This is my temporary home,**  
**It's not where I belong**  
**Windows and rooms, that I'm passing through**  
**This is just a stop on a way to where I'm going**  
**I'm not afraid because I know**  
**This is my temporary home**

**Young mom on her own**  
**She needs a little help to no where to go**  
**She's looking for a job, looking for a way out**  
**Cause a half way house will never be a home**  
**At night she whispers to her baby girl**  
**Someday we'll find our place here in this world**

**This is our temporary home,**  
**It's not where we belong**  
**Windows and rooms, that we're passing through**  
**This is just a stop on a way to where we're going**  
**I'm not afraid because I know**  
**This is our temporary home**

Aya, Kenji, Risa and Sumi all had sleepy looks in their eyes and that was my signal that it was bed time.

"Alright, time for bed." I said and stood up to tuck the younger ones in. I first tucked in the twins. Their jet black hair was splayed across their pillow and their chocolate brown eyes soon disappears under closed eyelids. Next was Kenji. He was the easiest to put to sleep most days. I brushed away some of his fire red hair from his face.

"Night Kazzy," he whispered before his brown eyes disappeared.

"Come on Aya, it's your turn."

She yawned, "ok,". I lifted her up into my arms and then walked to our room but not before moving my guitar and shutting the lights off. I layed Aya on her bed and pulled the covers to her neck.

"Night sweetie." I said and kissed her forehead.

"...night." she sighed and that was when I knew she was out. Now it's time for work, I thought and went into the lobby to grab my jacket. I had my jacket on then I walked out the door. I didn't bother telling Mrs. Wang. She wouldn't give a crap anyways.

I jogged down about three blocks before I finally came to a little cafe. The name "Dave's Corner Diner" was flashing in bright neon. I walked in and looked around. Not to many people again, I thought and made my way to the back.

This cafe was owned by an American guy who moved here about three years ago. He was about in his late forties with a beer belly and the most foul breath around. He was an asshole too.

"Kaz, is that you?" Dave called.

"Yeah I'm here," I called back and pulled on my apron. I went to the kitchen and fired the grill up. I'm sure there would be some late night travelers looking for a place to stop and eat.

"I'm going to be out back, man down the place," he shouted then I heard the front door slam shut.

"Out back my ass," I muttered. Dave always went to the bar a block down and never came back. I was always alone and working my shift by myself. The bastard even made me deal with the drunk idiots who stumbled in here.

"This is going to be a long evening," I said and then a bell rang, signaling someone had entered.

"God I'm so tired," I sighed as I dropped myself onto my bed. It was around 2:30 in the morning and I was so tired. I'm not a 'stay up late' kinda person so this is really tiring. I also didn't get to go to the store like I wanted so I was angry about that.

I was too tired to ever change to I just lay on the bed, head on my pillow and sleep slowly closing my eyes shut.

**Ok there is the second chapter. I'll say something things now. One: No Kazuko is not done with the Host Club. I showed a friend this chapter and she thought that so I'll just say that no she will be going back. There wouldn't be a story if she didn't right? two: the song in this story is Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood. three: please review! I'll take any reviews whether you say you like it or its complete shit and it should be taken down haha so please review :) They brighten my shitty days :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ok so I couldn't wait to post this chapter because I have an anncounment at the end! So please enjoy and I'll explain more at the end! :D Oh and I know I said the firefighter stuff was a week later but I'm changing it to the next day lol **

It was last period again and I found myself walking to music room three. I knocked on the door then opened it. I saw everyone was in firefighting gear. Tamaki and the twins were in just overalls and steel toe boots. Mori, Honey, and Kyoya had the same attire but with hard hats. Haruhi had a white tank top on under her overalls and a hard hat.

"Ah Kazuko, welcome." greeted Tamaki.

I just ignored him and went to my corner.

"Looks like someone isn't too happy," I heard the twins say.

Again, I acted like I never heard them.

"Kazuko, there's no need to be rude," I heard Haruhi say.

"Whatever," I muttered and then started to play a random song.

"What's the matter? Did something happen to you?" Haruhi asked and I noticed she was now standing in front of me. The others were farther off, already entertaining guests.

"Just leave me alone please." I asked quietly.

"No, I won't until I know why you are being so rude. Even though I don't know you that well, I'm sure you don't normally act like this. What's the matter."

"Haruhi, just leave me alone," I growled.

"Kazu-"

"Haruhi, is there something wrong?" asked a girl who came in.

"Oh no not at all," she said and smile. Turning back to face me, she looked determined.

"I will talk to you later," she said and then walked to her client.

"Thanks for coming. Hope to see you again," Tamaki said and then turned to the group.

"Your music choices today were really well picked, Kazuko," Tamaki complimented.

"Thanks," I said half heartedly.

"I don't think it was good at all. It sucked really," Hikaru said.

"Yeah there must have been better songs you could have chose," said Kaoru.

I glared at them, "well maybe you could pick them next time then." I snapped. They look startled that I shouted back but the expression soon left.

"Guys, leave her alone," Haruhi said. I stared at her, puzzled. Was she like, sticking up for me?

"Whatever," they said.

"Hey Kazuko, would you mind telling us a little about yourself? The most we know is your name," Tamaki said kindly. I stiffened and looked at him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"Would you mind tell us a little about yourself?"

I just stared at him and was lost for words. See, I have big trust issues and I don't trust easily. Opening up to these people about my past wasn't something I was about to do right away.

"Well my name is all you need to know right now," I said and looked away.

"I bet she has a really bad secret," said Kaoru.

"So bad that if anyone's knows, it will ruin her whole life," finished Hikaru, smirks on both their faces.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted.

"Denial is the first sign of the truth," they said in unison.

"I said shut up," I growled and stood up. If these two won't shut up, I'll make them.

"Kazuko, stop. Hikaru, Kaoru, leave her alone. You just causing trouble." snapped Haruhi. The twins just muttered a whatever and walked away. Haruhi turned to me and sighed.

"I'm sorry they are like that. The twins can be annoying but they aren't all that bad," Haruhi said, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Yeah I highly doubt that," I mumbled. It was silent then and I finished packing my guitar up. I pulled my guitar on my back and then shouted a bye while leaving. No one said good-bye back.

I was walking down the street when I remembered that I needed to buy some food. I turned abruptly and made my way to the grocery store. Getting to the store in record time, I walked in and started to walk down the isles.

"What to get them..." I muttered to myself and then pulled out how much money I had. I had about ten dollars. That should buy a few ramen and maybe some veggies, I thought then went to the right food isle. I was grabbing some ramen when I hear someone call my name.

"Kazuko, is that you?" I heard Haruhi ask. I froze and slowly turned to look at her. There she was, still in uniform, and a grocery basket on her arm.

"H-Hey Haurhi," I stuttered.

"It's funny to meet you here. What are you buying?" she asked.

"Just some ramen packages and some veggies," I replied then started to walk away. I really didn't want to deal with a million questions right now.

"Hey Kazuko, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"What about those veggies you talked about?" I heard her call and I could just hear the amused smile grow on her lips. I cursed quietly and turned around.

"Right...almost forgot those," I laughed without humor and then walked towards the veggies. I didn't get there though because Haruhi stopped me.

"Kazu-chan, what's the matter? Why are you so on edge?"

"On edge? Who's on edge?" I asked. Oh god Kazuko, get a hold of yourself! Your slipping up!

"Kazuko, what's the matter? Why won't you tell us about yourself?" she asked and just looked at me. She had a firm grip on my arm and I knew I would have to fess up. She wasn't gonna let me go unless I did.

"You wouldn't understand, Har-"

"Just try me. Tell me, Kazuko. Having it on the inside won't make it better," she reasoned.

"Fine you wanna know?! I'm an orphan, Haruhi. I'm an orphan. I'm not rich and I can barely afford to feed four young kids in the same situation as me. So there's my damn story. You happy?" I finally snapped. I tried to pull my arm out of her grip but it didn't work.

"Kazuko, why didn't you tell us?"

I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes, "is it that hard? All I would see is damn pity. I hate that the most. And your little host group would treat me like I'm some fragile flower," I growled, "so now you can go running back to tell them everything. I'm sure Kyoya would fill you in on any missed detail." I finally yanked my arm from her grip then left as quickly as possible, not caring about the veggies at that moment.

I was back home cooking supper for the kids when Risa and Sumi pulled on my shirt.

"Kazu, what's the matter? Why are you angry?" they asked together.

"I'm not angry guys. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because you've been staring at the pot for about five minutes straight with a scowl on your face. That and you slammed the door open when you got home. You never do that unless your angry about something," Aya told me.

"What made you so angry?" the twins asked again. For a moment, I couldn't help but think of Hikaru and Kaoru and how they always said thing in unison.

"Don't worry about it guys. It has nothing to do with you ok?" I said and smiled, "now go sit down. The noodles are ready."

They just nodded and walked to the table to sit down and eat. I was pouring them soup when I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who that could be?

"I'll be right back," I told the children and the walked to open the door. I pulled it open and felt my mouth drop. Standing in front of me was Haruhi.

"What...Haruhi what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"I thought I would pay you a visit," she answered simply, a smile on her face.

"Get out of here! You have-"

"Kazzy, who is that?" I heard little Kenji asked behind me.

"It's just someone, Kenji. Go back to the table and eat ok?" I told him smiling.

"Kazzy, I wanna see who's at the door," he said then walked up to Haruhi and I.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Haruhi, a friend of Kazuko's." she answered him, smiling sweetly at him.

"Kazzy, why didn't you say you had a friend here?" I heard Aya say, Risa and Sumi behind her.

"Because...I-"

"I showed up without her knowing. I surprised her," answered Haruhi.

"Oh...can your friend come in and play with us?" Risa asked.

"I don't know if Haruhi has the time," I said and looked at her, begging her to leave with my eyes. This would just make everything worse.

"Sure, I've got time. Will you let me in Kazuko?" she asked me. I sighed and glared at her.

"Yeah I guess you could," I muttered and opened the door more to let her in.

"Good night Kazu, night Haru," said Aya as I tucked her in.

"Night Aya. Sleep well," I told her and then Haruhi and I left the room. After Haruhi came inside, Kenji pulled her into a game of tag and then the twins begged her to play dolls with them. Aya wanted to ask her about all the cute boys at Ouran but by that time, it was bedtime.

"I'm so sorry this all happened." I told her as we walked out of the room.

"It's alright. I truly didn't mind at all. They seems like very adorable kids," she said chuckling a little.

"They are..." I let my sentence drag, "Haruhi, why did you come here? Really?" I asked her.

"I wanted to know why you left so suddenly. You just dropped information on me without giving me a chance to say anything,"

I scoffed, "you really think I want to hear what you have to say about my life?"

"Yes I do because do you know what, Kazuko? I'm not looking at you with pity. I'm just sorry that you thought we would have change ourselves because we knew about your life. Nothing is going to change. No one will see you differently or anything. We will like you for who you are. Nothing more, nothing less. I can tell you have a hard time letting people in, but you need to let those walls come down. If you don't, you won't have people to rely on. We aren't all monsters you know. Especially not at the Host Club." Haurhi said, looking straight into my eyes the whole time. I just looked back at her, not knowing what to say.

"The guys said that the Host Club was taking a break from hosting tomorrow so we were going to the carnival that is coming to town. You're invited so how about you come along. It will be fun trust me," Haruhi said and smiled at me. I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at my lips and nodded. Maybe I could go...Haruhi was kinda right...maybe I needed to let more people into my life.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Kazu-chan. See ya later," she said then left the orphanage. I waved a goodbye and sighed. Just as Haruhi was walking out the door, a thought popped into my mind.

"Hey Haruhi, how did you find out where I lived?" I asked.

"My apartment is across the street. I saw you walk into the orphanage," she answered.

"Oh..."I said.

"Haha well I'll see you tomorrow, Kazu-chan. Bye," Haruhi said.

"Bye, Haruhi," I called back and felt a small smile grow on my lips. Maybe I finally found someone I can trust.

**A-ok! Now for the anncounment! I'm having the hardest time ever deciding who Kazu should be with so an amazing friend of mine (OpenOtaku) suggested that you reviewers should have a vote and i'm like omg thats genius! haha so anywho, I'll let you guys vote on who you want and I'll show you who you can vote for! **

**-Kyoya**

**-Hikaru**

**-Kaoru**

**-Mori **

**The reason I didn't put Tamaki, Honey and Haurhi in are because**

**1. Honey just is too child like and its weird!**

**2. Haruhi...well thats a little self explanitory! **

**3. I don't really like Tamaki sorry! I can see people getting angry with me already ahah **

**so go vote for any of the four guys and after a chapter or two or possible 3 I'll tally up the votes and see who it is! thanks so much guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and I remembered that I was going to be going to the carnival with the Host Club. I pulled myself out of my bed and walked to my drawer to find something to wear. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a dark purple, long sleeve shirt with black music notes all over it along with my navy ankle boots. I put my clothes on and looked into the mirror then and just studied myself. My sapphire blue eyes seemed to pop because of my pale complexion. I looked at my black hair with its blue bangs that matched my eyes. Well since I don't have any hair tools like a straightener or curler, it's in a ponytail, I thought and pulled it back, careful to make sure nothing was out of place. As I looked at myself once more, I shifted my hair so it looked natural and then decided I was ready.

If you can't tell by now, I wear wigs. The reason I wear them? I'm a cancer surviver. Now I could give you the long sob story of the ten year old girl who was told she had cancer but I'll just keep it short and sweet. At age ten, I was diagnosed with cancer and since I was an orphan, the government payed for all my chemo. Mrs. Wang was never there for me at all so I went through it all by myself. Every last second.

I know your probably thinking, oh my god I'm so sorry you went through that! Yeah I don't wanna hear that crap. That disaster, as some people would put it, just made me the person I am today. It told me that if I'm strong, nothing's going to hurt me. It also taught me that you should never get too attached to some people. Sure I care deeply for the young ones but I know one day they'll be gone. I'm just trying to make them have some sort of childhood before a family takes them away because you won't always have someone there for you.

I grabbed my bag from the corner of my room and then walked to the door.

"I'm leaving," I shouted to Mrs. Wang, wherever she was, and then started my walk to the school. It was a fairly warm outside this morning, considering it was the beginning of October and I could see all the different colors on the leaves. It was silent when I was walking before I heard someone call my name.

"Kazuko, wait up!" I turned to see Haruhi running behind me and then we were walking together.

"Morning Haruhi," I said and smiled.

"Morning. How are you?" she huffed.

"I'm alright and yourself?"

"Pretty good. I'm kinda worrying about this whole carnival thing,"

"That makes two of us," I groaned.

"Have you ever been to a carnival, Kazu-chan?"

"No I haven't. Have you ever?"

"Once with my mom and dad but I was really little. It's kind of a nice reminder of my mom though. She always loved things like that," Haruhi said and a quick look of sorrow crossed her face but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry to hear your mother passed," I told her. Who knew someone in the host club would have lost a family member like me.

"It's alright. Sure I miss her but everything is alright. I've got my dad and the Host Club, even though the guys can be a pain sometimes. And now I have you too," she added and smiled at me. I returned it and soon we were at the school doors.

"I'll see you in class right?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yeah f-" Haruhi didn't finish her sentence because Hikaru came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder then and looked to see Kaoru.

"Your coming with us, ladies," they said in unison and started to drag us to a black limo parked by the doors.

"What the hell? We have class, guys!" I shouted and tried to fight against Kaoru.

"Not today," said Kaoru.

"You've been excused," Hikaru finished. We were standing in front of the limo and the door opened.

"In you go." Kaoru said and then I was shoved into the black car. It was dark at first but then my eyes adjusted to the dim lights all around the inside. Haruhi was pushed in beside me and then the door was slammed shut. I felt the vehicle start to move.

"Any idea where we are going?" I asked her.

"With the guys, not a clue," she answered and chuckled.

"How is this funny? We basically got kidnapped!" I shouted.

"This has happened to me once already. Don't worry. I'm sure nothing to bad will happen," she said and relaxed into her seat. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. This can't be good. I looked out the window and just stared at the passing by figures. We were driving for a while until we came to the right spot.

"Ladies, this is your stop," said the driver as he stopped the car and opened the door for us.

"Thanks," we said and then we saw we were standing in front of the carnival. All the guys stood at the gates, a large line behind them.

"Haruhi, Kazuko! Over here!" called Tamaki with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Tamaki." Haruhi said. We made our way over to the guys, receiving glares and curses along the way.

"Well in we go," Tamaki said all giddy then we walked in. Since we were the first ones in, it was quieter...well as quiet as a carnival could be. The people behind us came rushing in and I got shoved around a little.

"Hey watch it assholes!" I shouted.

"Who knew you had such a temper," Kyoya said, a smirk on his lips.

"Ha ha very funny," I hissed then just walking away. I'm so not dealing with him. I just wondered around when I felt someone beside me.

"Hey Kazu-chan, why are you walking by yourself?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I am?" it sounded more like a question.

"Well why don't you come with me? Since you've never been to one of these I can show you all the best rides," Haruhi offered with a smile. I looked at her, debating in my head. True I've never been to these before but should I really go? Then again if I went by myself I could look like a huge idiot for just aimlessly wondering around. Sighing, I shook my head and agreed to go with her.

"Great. Well come on, I'll show you a ride that was my favorite," Haruhi then grabbed my wrist and pulled me to wherever it was we were going. The carnival was full of life now as we bobbed and weaved around crowds. Haruhi had a small grin on her face and it grew bigger once we reached the ride she wanted to go on.

"Bumper Cars! These are awesome. You'll really like them." she said as we stood in line.

"I guess I'll have to trust your judgement," I said quietly and looked at the ride in front of us. Basically, people just sat in these little car and ran into one another. Is it really that fun?

"Oh we're next. Come on Kazuko, lets go." Haruhi said and then pulled me into one of the little cars. She got into a car next to me and strapped herself in. I copied her movements and then she looked at me.

"Ok so all you really do is push on the petal to move and then stear yourself," Haruhi just finished when a little buzz went off signaling the start. Haruhi zipped away then and I was still in my place, a little stunned. Cautiously, I pushed down on the petal and felt myself move forward. I giggled a little and then started to drive around.

Suddenly, I felt something bump into me from behind and I looked to see Haruhi.

"Got ya," she laughed and I laughed too. Quickly, I spun around and rammed into her.

"Gotcha back," I laughed and then drove away. She chased after me until she bumped into me and then it would be turned around. I'd chase her until I got her. This went until another buzz when off, signaling out ride had finished. I got out and then walked to Haruhi laughing.

"That was pretty awesome," I said.

"Yeah I always went on that one with my mom and dad. We had a blast," she said, smiling. I smiled and was about to ask her what other rides she did but I didn't utter a word because Tamaki seemed to pop out of no where a pull on Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi! Come with daddy, I have a ride I want to go on with you!" he exclaimed with the largest grin ever.

"Senpai, leave me alone," she groaned.

"Please Haruhi? pretty please, pretty please pretty-"

"Alright alright just be quiet!" she growled and then turned to me, "are you going to be ok? You want me to show you anythign else?"

I shook my head, "no I'll be fine thanks. Go have fun," I said smiling. She nodded and then walked away with Tamaki. I was about to walk around when I felt someone come up behind me. Turning around, I saw Kyoya standing there, a smirk on his face.

"I see you are in a better mood today," he commented. I frowned and glared at him.

"Yeah well it just turned to crap again since you arrived," I growled. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly.

"Those aren't the best words to be saying to someone who could very easily tell everyone in the club about your past which you seem determined on hiding," he said and smirked even more.

"Just leave me alone, Kyoya," I snapped and then walked away. He didn't try to stop me and its not like he would have anyways. I walked around, looking at different stands and games when I saw a game that looked interesting. There were three bottles stacked on top of each other in a triangle form and all you had to do was knock all three down and win a prize.

"Looks easy enough," I mumbled to myself. I stood a little to the side, watching a couple playing the game. The guy smiled down at his girl and said he would win her any large prize. I smirked because he would probably miss on his first shot. Proving me wrong though, he knocked all three down and ended up winning his girl a large stuffed bear.

"Want to have a go at the game?" said two voiced from behind me. I screamed and jumped away. Turning, I saw the smirking, devil twins.

"What the hell guys?" I snapped, glaring.

"We were simply asking if you wanted to play," Hikaru started.

"But of course, we need to have a little fun with it," Kaoru finished and the two smiled slyly at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok I'm listening...are you leaning towards a bet?" I asked.

"Indeed," they said in unison again.

"Ok what is it?" I asked, smirking. I always loved a good challenge.

"If I win, "Kaoru said, "Then you have to tell us something about your past." I paled a little but shook it off. I'm so winning this.

"And if I win?"

"You decide," Hikaru said.

I thought for a moment before a great idea popped into my mind.

"If I win, next host club day, you two have to dance rediculously to any song I play in front of the girls and basically embarrass yourself beyond repair," I say and smirk. I see the boy get a scared and worried look but then nod and we shake hands. We moved to the stand and Hikaru payed for Kaoru and I.

"Ladies first," Kaoru smirked and waved his hand in a motion to let me go first. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I'm so wiping that smirk off his face, I thought as I grabbed a ball. I got my arm ready and then whipped it. It knocked down all three at onc and the ball hit the back board with a soild thump. I turned to Kaoru.

"Beat the pretty boy," I chuckled and did the same motion he did to me earlier. He gulped and picked up a ball.

"Come on, Kaoru! You can do it!," his brother encouraged him. Kaoru sighed and then threw his ball.

Two bottles fell.

"Ha! I win suckers!" I said and did a bit of a victory dance. The boys hung their heads in shame and sighed.

"Well I guess a bet is a bet. Good one, Kazuko," they said and held out their hands for me to shake. I put one hand in each of theirs and we shook.

"I think we should try and find the others now," I said.

"Yeah, the boss is probably being a perv to someone," the boys said and we all laughed. The twins and I walked around a bit before we saw everyone standing by the front gates of the park. Hikaru ran forward, smiling and shouting about how Kaoru lost a bet.

"You suffer the same punishment doofus," I shouted after him laughing.

"You have a nice laugh," I heard Kaoru say beside me. I spun my head to look at him, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You have a nice laugh. It's nice to see you not so cold. You should be like this more often," he said smiling kindly.

I blushed a little and looked away, "yeah whatever. Your just saying stuff to change my mind about the bet,"

"No I'm not. Honestly," he said. I blushed a little more and muttered a whatever before rushing toward Haruhi and the others.

**Heyo! OK I hope you all enjoyed that chapter :) Now I thought I'd let you see the poll results for the guy who will be with Kazuko! **

**Kaoru- 5! holy crap! I'm going to be honest and say I never expected this! lol Kaoru: YES! i'm in the lead! **

**Kyoya- 1 hahaha aww poor Kyoya! Kyoya: I'm slightly offended, not going to lie. **

**Mori- 1 haha cute :P Mori:... Me: -_- typical Mori **

**Hikaru- 0 :( awww poor Hikaru! I wanted Hikaru orginally to be with Kazuko so when I saw he got no votes I was like whaaaa? lol poor guy :P Hikaru: O.O why don't I have any votes? What did I do? Me: aww -gives hug- its ok! I'm sure someone will vote for you :) Anywho, thats all for this chapter so review and keep voting! BYE! :D **


End file.
